


Jedi meet the Naruto World

by LightsaberWeildingDalek, RueLukas



Series: Backing up world building [1]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsaberWeildingDalek/pseuds/LightsaberWeildingDalek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: With all the tumblr stuff going on, I’m backing up all the story stuff I’ve done there. This is Ahsoka Tano crash-landing on the Naruto world just after order 66.





	Jedi meet the Naruto World

I need an au where Ahsoka Tano and Sakura Haruno meet and interact. I need it. Whether it’s Jedi Sakura or Shinobi Ahsoka I don’t care, I just want to see their interactions.  
@lightsaberwieldingdalek any ideas?

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I’ve been fantasising about Jedi Sakura for a while now. I can also use this au to discharge my “Kakashi is a biased asshole and a terrible teacher” feelings.  
Let’s put this after Order 66. Ashoka is fleeing imperial forces on a rickety ship. The hyperspace drive is just firing up when a shot hits slap bang in the middle of the engine, and Ashoka and her exploding ship are fired far into the unknown region. Ashoka manages to aim her disintegrating ship at a habitable looking planet. Ashoka’s ship was small and dated to start with, and she aimed for water. They’re nothing but a few things she can carry that she got out.  
I have two options for where Ashoka is.  
1\. She’s on the normal world of Naruto  
2\. She’s in the summons realm

ruelukas22  
Normal world Naruto, definitely. She’d totally be seen as a new blood line wouldn’t she? And I mean, Naruto canon already has aliens in it. How would she and Sakura meet? I mean Ahsoka is post order 66, but by how much? She was what, 17 when 66 occurred? And how old would Sakura be? For her to be still mad about Kakashi, it would have to be before Tsunade is Hokage, or maybe just after Sasuke leaves to really push it. Maybe she meets her while looking for Sasuke?

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
That or get screamed at as a monster/demon/ninja about to kill us all/Orochimaru bio weapon on a rampage.  
Ahsoka was born 36bby, and Order 66 was 19bby , she would be 17, then add a year or two on the run .  
I was thinking it being during the wave mission actually? Kakashi demonstrates with the tree walking lessons that he only really cares about the boys and Sakura is only an after thought, a way to make them do better. Sakura goes off in a huff, meets Ahsoka, and pings as an untrained force-sensitive broadcasting her frustration on a wide band. Ahsoka asks what’s wrong, Sakura vents, and ahsoka offers to teach very very basics of a blade

ruelukas22  
Canon Sakura would be dumb enough to vent to an unknown quantity wouldn’t she? *sighs*  
I’m just imagining Ahsoka trying to rationalize what she’s hearing. The girl is basically a padawan, but here they do three padawans per knig- ninja, which makes a bit of sense, as it allows for a high turn out rate- But why would her teacher not teach her? Sure Ahsoka knows about gender bias, but then why did he accept her as part of his team? There’s so much Ahsoka just doesn’t understand…

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
And ahsoka is like- the Jedi are gone, this kids force-sensitive, you got to start somewhere (and she might tweak some of the Jedi theology, ahsoka was basically a heritic) and anyway skyguy managed to turn her into a decent Jedi, how hard can it be?

ruelukas22  
Ahsoka’s already half planning on just stealing this kid. It’s not like the padawan’s knight wants her, even if Ahsoka feels a bit guilty thinking that, it’s also clearly true. If she just shows she cares about the girl, gives a bit of incentive, she’ll want to come with Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka still has an injury that makes her head a bit fuzzy. When she realizes she landed on she managed to land on a planet that’s potentially just full of force sensitives, she’s going to need a sit down and a drink. For now, all that matters is helping Sakura and getting her to trust and like Ahsoka. More than she already does.

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I like the idea that the force and chakra are linked- what if the force is nature chakra ? And the original nishu was the force traditions of this planet. When people start using it for war, people went dark side and crazy, so the disconnected themselves from the wider force. That also explains the high level of crazy in the shinobi population- they’re both split off from the force and teetering off the deep end of the dark side at all times.  
Star Wars canon does have entire species/sub-species where everyone is force sensitive- the miracula for example, who are all blind and use the force to see.

ruelukas22  
So Ahsoka ends up on the one planet in the galaxy where sentient force sensitives are born at such a rate as to be able to form the planets military. Because she’s lucky like that. Of course she is.  
Ahsoka just accidentally getting viewed as a foreign military power from an unknown hidden village because she won’t stop stealing kids with a specific chakra type- Genjustsu types being more force sensitive than other types, because it’s more of a mind thing and so is the Force?

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I actually don’t think she would “steal” per say, more “follow home, teach them, and let them follow her when she goes to start a warrior peacekeeping monk fortress”.  
Also you know who else would be a good Jedi? Lee. He cannot access the lobotomised inner force, so not bad habits to undo, and he’s happy and cheerful, so won’t collapse into crazy dark side evil manic as soon as he learns.

ruelukas22  
You’re so right.  
So we’re going with an unnatural sort of Inner Force that makes people crazier the longer/more they use it, or at least more unbalanced?

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I was thinking- the ninshu users were peaceful, and the the people were peaceful, and this was not a coincidence. The people began to feud and fight and these empathy had never had to learn how to close off their senses, or stop broadcasting their own. So a lot of them ended up in a horrific feedback loop, taking in the anger around them and broadcasting it out tenfold. Ravening packs of beserkers around a single nishu monk made people more afraid and angry, which drew down more monks into madness. So every sane survivor collected together. They could not cut themselves off from the force completely-it was almost impossible (only happened to two people in the history of the galaxy, who were affected by the same one-off event) - but they could warp their own abilities inward. They could no longer affect or be effected by the outside world, all their force sensitivity was focused within themselves. They could still cause impossible things, but it had to start with the body. So these monks split up, partially to teach all other sensitives “the only way” to stay sane among strong emotions, and partially because they all could no longer see each other as real beings, having been reliant on feeling their emotions to humanise people. And so the ninshu monks were taken in by various clans, getting more and more territorial, and were increadibly naive and trusting without the force. The ninshu monks, and the loyal clan children they trained, discovered how they could become great fighters, using this self-powered version of the force, and used it to wipe out the only remanants of the original ninshu, the mad monk packs.  
And so the warring clans era began

starofthemourning  
so half the story is Lara croft style shenanigans to try to figure out why the Force is so bizarre on this planet? I could get behind that, on the job training for all! @lightsaberwieldingdalek

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Ooh good idea thanks!

ruelukas22  
That is a wonderful idea dear Stars. And a great history thing. Oh so much background for the characters to figure out- it’s beautiful!  
Ahsoka just getting more and more unimpressed the more she finds out about this planets history, because I mean yeah it worked but was this really the only way it would work? And now the only way to reach the Force, what these people call natural chakra, is through summoned beings that live off it? Speaking of, how do these people have access to another entire world of Force dependent beings?? And dear Froce why are they so strong? She’s never heard of a Jedi who can do half the things these people can, if Ahsoka can figure out how to teach this to other force sensitives, or at the very least teach herself, the Emperor won’t stand a chance!  
Sakura, being the nerd she is, is just lapping all this up, this better than any class she ever had.

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
And the reason the wider galaxy doesn’t know about this- natural selection. Other planets that tried this wiped themselves out. There are two reasons why the Naruto world didn’t.  
1\. The summons. I can’t quite work out an explanation for them, but now and again they teach sage mode aka moral force use, who prevent everything from going completely off the rails.  
2\. Kaguya’s blood. Let’s say she was an chosen one child of the force like Anakin was, and went completely wrong almost as badly as he did. And that increased power and natural skill in the blood in Anakins line will last millennia, through diluted. So her descendants were off enough to stop the inevitable crazyness. And almost everyone is distantly descended from her now. She was distant legend when the ninshu monks went mad.


End file.
